How you get the girl
by semihemidemisemiquaver
Summary: Another little one shot for my lovely Tasha. Kakashi has messed up and needs to make things right again before he loses the love of his life. After six months away without a word, can she forgive him or will he have to live out his life without her by his side? I'm loosely quoting the Taylor Swift song (that I don't own) called 'how to get the girl.' Rated for dark-ish themes.


**Hey guys - quaver here. This is another little one shot for my bae Tasha. I do not own the song ''how to get the girl'' it belongs to the talented Taylor swift and you should all buy her new album 1989 because it's ace! Not my best work but hope y'all enjoy xxx**

Standing outside the door to her apartment, kakashi had never felt like such a coward. His palms were sweating and his breath was laboured - never before had he felt this close to a panic attack! The great copy-nin, about to give up - and because of a GIRL no less.

''Pull yourself together man!'' he ran a hand through his gravity-defying hair and grimaced when his palm came back dirty from the sweat, mud and blood of his recent mission. It was then that kakashi realised that he must have some serious feelings for this girl if the first place he came after a long S-rank was straight to her.

''What are you doing to me ... Tasha...'' the silver haired man sighed out her name like a prayer and rubbed his sweaty palms against his capris pants, grimacing when they seemed to come back even bloodier than before. ''Kami - I must look a real sight,'' he spoke absently whilst reminiscing the last time he had come to Tasha's door in this state.

It was just after he was sent on a top secret S rank - assasinate Satsuki Choucho and her family. The screams of her clansmen as the fire burned through the clan compound...the smell of acrid smoke and copper would haunt his senses for the rest of his life...and her screams, her pleas to spare her children as he pierced them with his signature lightning blade...and the feel of warm blood soaking through his shirt, onto his skin making him unclean... making him a monster... and finally, the look of utmost loathing in her eyes as she accepted the final blow. She hated kakashi, but never as much as kakashi hated himself - no one could ever hate him as much as he hated himself.

...6 months ago...

Tasha heard a small knock at the door and smiled to herself knowingly. There was only one person who came to call at such a late hour and she missed him so much it hurt. She rushed over to the door, yanking the handle impatiently in her need to get to the man on the other side as quickly as possible.

''Welcome home...kakashi,'' she smiled sweetly at him and he had never felt so at home. Standing there in her panda pajamas with messy pigtails and a sleepy smile just for him. His heart felt like it was about to burst, he was just so goddamn happy to have a reason to be happy.

''Tasha...'' he breathed her name reverently into her neck and she secretly shivered in delight. She fit perfectly in his arms and she never wanted to leave. ''It's so good to be home,'' she could feel him smile into her neck through his mask which caused her to smile as well. Then, he tightened his arms around her small body, crushing her impossibly coser to his chest, trying to mould their bodies into one or so it seemed. God, she had missed this so much - she had missed him so much!

He breathed in her floral scent and tried to ground himself, memories of what he had just done swirling around his head. He was a monster, but here, in Tasha's arms, he was just a man - a man who loved a woman. And then he flinched backwards, withdrawing his arms from Tasha completely as the implications of his thoughts hit him fully. He loved her!

As he fliched away from her, Tasha couldn,t help but feel a little hurt, but mostly, she was disappointed, missing the feeling of security that his muscular arms caging her body gave. Get a hold of yourself woman! she mentally shouted at herself and sighed. She really did want to hug him again.

When she looked up from the floor, Tasha couldn't help but gasp as she took in the brusied, bloodied state of the man who stood slumped in her doorway, shaking like a ghost as the rain that she hadn't previously noticed saturated his clothes and washed the blood into a faded crimson puddle at his feet. He looked like he'd been through hell and back and she didn't like it.

''Are you insane!'' she shouted at him, fully intending to scold him about his carelessness. ''Come on,'' she grabbed his wrist with a little more force than necessary and stamped her foot on the foor when he pulled away. Could this man not see that he was in nned of medical assistance!

''You should have gone to the hospital or at least patched yourself up first! How long have you been standing out in the rain anyways? You're gonna make yourself sick!'' Kakashi stood transfixed at the way Tasha's blue eyes lit up like a storm as her greeny-blonde hair flew about her. He couldn't help himself...he was gonna do it. Slowly, so as to not draw her attention, he pulled down his mask, sighing in relief as the cold, clammy cotton came away from his face. And then he grabbed her, and shut her up with a kiss.

His lips met hers with a bruising force and what stared of as an innocent touching of lips turned into something passionate and wild. She felt needed, she felt amazing, she felt...loved. And so, she kissed him back, she let him know how much she had missed him, and he returned it tenfold, cauing her to feel a little lighheaded.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing heavily and wearing cheshire cat grins.

...Present day...

Kakashi touched his lips reminiscing the kiss that they had shared. If only his sensi could see him now - acting like a girl non-the-less. God, that kiss was everything he'd ever wanted and more - he'd fucked up so badly this time... He must have lost his mind when he left her all alone after that night - he didn't even tell her why! It had been a long six months without Tasha, and now, with the mission complete, he was ready to beg on his knees to make her take him back. Kakashi balled his hand into a fist, fully intending to bring it down on Tasha's door when it froze midway. Part of him was hoping that she would be happy to see him after such a long time, but he quickly shook that thought away.

''The worst that could happen is that she could say no,'' kakashi tried to calm himself but felt the harsh sting of tears as he thought about a life without Tasha in it. No, a life like that would be empty - void of all happiness. He would make Tasha say yes because he loved her goddamnit! Only this time, he wasn't too scared to admit it!

Tasha felt her heart stop as she was greeted with the familiar sight of a battered Kakashi on her doorstep. Even though he left her without even a note the morning after their kiss (a mindblowing kiss that still made her lips tremble when she thought about it)she felt complete. She was a jigsaw and Kakashi was the missing peice...

''Tasha...I'm, I'm so sorry...'' and with that, the feelings came flooding back. The pain, the confusion, the betrayal. As much as the petite female wanted to fall back into his arms, she just wasn't ready to be hurt again.

''Tasha - NO!'' Kakashi put his gloved palm out to stop the blonde from closing the door and shutting him out. ''Tasha please...before, I was too afraid to tell you what I want...and I know that I shouldn't have left things like I did, especially not after that kiss...''

Tasha could feel her heart and her resolve breaking. She needed to get away fast before she all but fell back into his arms. Abandoning the door, she slipped past him and ran down the corridor, ignoring his desperated pleas for her to come back.

He saw her slip past him and cursed like a sailor. ''Tasha - come back damnit!'' he raced after her, cliche movie style and when he finally caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, revering in the warmth and fimiliarity of her body.

''Let go of me!'' she struggled, but eventually grew limp, finally givving in to her heart as it screamed at her to enjoy the way his arms felt around her. This was what her body had been craving for so long and even as Kakashi loosened his grip, she felt reluctant to move just yet.

''Tasha...I want you, for worse or for better and I will always want you, becasue I love you, and I know that I hurt you but I will wait for you forever if that's how long it takes for you to forgive me.'' Kakashi mumbled into her neck and she felt herself melt. He broke her heart, but what he just said to her was slowly putting it back together and damn it if she didn't love him too.

She slowly pulled out of his arms and disappointment washed through kakashi like ice-water. He knew this plan would fail but there was that tiny bit of hope inside of him that just wouldn't shut up. When he saw her tears, he felt his own heart break, her pain was the was hurting him far worse than any of the physical injuries he had sustained on his mission.

''Tasha...I...''

''Shut up...'' she intterupted him and padded her socked feet across the wooden floor until she was stood directly in front of Kakashi. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves, sighing blissfully as Kakashi's earthen scent filled her nostrils and his body heat warmed her to thr very core. Slowly, she reached up to pull down the black cotton of his mask, stroking the alabster skin of his left cheek once it was exposed.

''I love you, Kakashi...she breathed and then rose to her tiptoes, lightly pressing her lips against his, smiling when she felt him immediatly kiss back. kakashi wrapping her in his secure embrace once more and she was finally at home.

The kiss tasted like blood and tears and both parties were too tired to execute the full force of their passion, but there had never been a better second kiss.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it and sorry of there's grammar / spelling mistakes / if it's boring cause I'm to tired to proof read it haha :D And agin, if anyone has a request then I'll write you a one shot xxx**


End file.
